


The Morning After

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Compromising Positions.  Blair explains to Simon. What happens.<br/>This story is a sequel to Compromising Positions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

## The Morning After

by Mindy

Author's disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I could, instead I'll just borrow them, and return them no worse for wear. 

* * *

"Banks." 

"Hiya Simon, listen Jim and I won't be able to come in today." 

"What do you mean the two of you aren't coming in?" 

"Well, we threw out our backs last night and can't get out of bed." 

"How the <pause> wait BOTH OF YOU threw out your backs?" 

"Well, Jim slipped in the bathroom on a towel and I tried helping him upstairs. I tripped on one of the stairs and ended up throwing my back out too." 

"Sandburg, what happened for real!" 

"Simon, Honest to God Truth, Jim slipped then I fell and both of our backs are out of commission." 

"Alright Sandburg." 

* * *

"Hey Jim, I think Simon bought it." 

"Right, Simon's going to believe that line of bull you just fed him." 

"Jim, are you mad at me for some reason?" 

"No Blair, I'm not mad." 

"Oh because I'm really sorry about trying that position last night, I mean I thought we were ready for it, but I guess we weren't." 

"Well, I'm hurting here a bit, and you can't even help me out. We are both trapped up here, and I can't even get out of bed to go downstairs to the bathroom." 

"Actually, we can get out of bed." 

"Okay Darwin, how?" 

"Well, I'm not exactly not mobile." 

"Explain Sandburg." 

"Okay, my back hurts but I can walk." 

"And this is going to help me how?" 

"Well, if I can get you to stand, you should be able to make it downstairs, and then we can shack up in my old room for the day." 

"Alright I'll give it a try." 

* * *

"OOF! Watch it Chief." 

"I'm trying Jim, but do you think maybe you could HELP a little?" 

"Hey, I'M THE ONE with my back totally thrown out. Can you maybe help a bit more?" 

"Okay, if I lever you this way...UGh." 

"Hey, Chief I'm standing. Great, hmm not to bad, I think I can make it downstairs." 

"Just take it slow, I'll be right behind you." 

"Blair, you do know I love you right? <cringe>" 

"Yes." 

"Well, I don't think I'm really into trying anymore of those wacky positions from that book." 

"Okay, totally understood man." 

"Well, now what? We're downstairs and I have nothing left to lean on." 

"Jim, my back is barely bruised, if you want you can lean on me." 

"<chuckle> I don't think that would be such a good idea Chief." 

"Why not?" 

"Well, I'm a bit bigger than..." 

"Hold up a minute, I might not be as tall as the rest of you redwoods at the station, but I'm not exactly a weakling, I can hold you up." 

"Blair, I don't think..." 

"Well, stop thinking and lean dammit, I gotta go to the bathroom just as bad as you." 

"Okay, okay, I'm leaning." 

* * *

"Just a couple of more steps Jim and we'll be home free." 

"Okay, I can make if from here." 

"And Blair." 

"Yeah Jim." 

"Thanks for the help." 

"No problem." 

* * *

>"<snuggling> Chief I think we have a problem."

"What's the matter Jim?" 

"I think Simon is on his way up here." 

**"ELLISON!! SANDBURG!! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!!"**

"HOLD YOUR HORSES! I'll be there in a minute." 

**"SANDBURG IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO...."**

"Simon. Hi, what are you doing here?" 

"When you called I thought I'd bring over some breakfast for the two of you." 

"So you yell for a hurt man, to get out of his bed, and open the door for you?" 

"Hey, I got prune danish for Ellison, do you know how hard it is to find prune danish?" 

"Yeah, the bakery downstairs." 

"Well, that's not the point. Where's Ellison?" 

"He's in my room." 

"In your room? Why the hell is he in your room?" 

"Well, he was complaining about having to get downstairs. After getting him downstairs I thought it would be easier to put him in my old bed then try and get him upstairs." 

"Good thinking...wait, did you say your old bed?" 

"No, I said my bed." 

"Hmmm, well here's breakfast, mind if I go talk to Jim?" 

"Jim does not mind if you stop talking about him like he wasn't able to hear you two chatterboxes out there and I smell danish." 

<chuckles>

"So, Jim, tell me, how exactly did this happen? From what Sandburg told me, you slipped on some soap?" 

"No, I tripped on a towel that he left laying on the floor of the bathroom." 

"Ahh, and he hurt his back trying to get you upstairs." 

"Yes." 

"So, this morning, he climbed back upstairs to help you downstairs and now you are in his bedroom." 

"Right." 

"Jim, tell me the truth, how did you hurt your back." 

"I told you, I tripped over a towel." 

"Jim, I didn't make Captain without being able to see some holes in an alibi. How did you hurt your back?" 

"Simon, I told you already." 

"Hey, Sandburg come in here, got a question to ask you." 

"Sure Simon. What's up?" 

"How did Jim hurt his back?" 

"I told you, he tripped on a towel." 

"Sandburg..." 

"Honest." 

**"SANDBURG!"**

"Okay hehurtitinbedlastnightitwasn'tmyfault." 

"Simon, listen, I hurt it in bed. I twisted wrong, and my back went out." 

"Jim, how can you throw out your back that badly in bed by yourself...umm I think I better be going. And Blair, you should have more of your clothes in here from now on." 

"Simon, Blair and I were going to tell you but we just ..." 

"Jim, stop I don't want to hear anymore. If I don't know. I don't have to reassign Blair. Understood?" 

"Completely." 

"Good, just so we understand each other. Take a couple of days and heal up. I want to see BOTH of you in my office in 2 days." 

"Thanks Simon." 

**2 Days later** 

"Jim, I'm not sure I can face Simon today." 

"You think I'm going in by myself you got another thing coming. Get your ass in gear Gumbi." 

"Gumbi? Wait, I am NOT a Gumbi!" 

"True, you proved that the other night <smirk>." 

"Jim, just drive the truck." 

* * *

**"ELLISON SANDBURG MY OFFICE NOW!!"**

"<for sentinel ears only> Oh man now we are in for it." 

"Simon." 

"Jim, listen, I do not want to know as Captain what's going on between the two of you. Sandburg would you put that down and sit. But, as Simon I must ask, how long has this been going on?" 

"About a year now." 

"I cannot believe you two didn't tell me. Heck I thought we were friends." 

"Simon, listen, you are my Captain, and I know how the department frowns upon partners who are also lovers." 

"Jim, that only applies to cops. And as we all know, Blair is not a cop." 

"So this means you won't reassign me right?" 

"That's right Sandburg, you still get to ride with Jim. But if I hear any of this back from anybody you both are going to have your asses in a sling." 

"No problem Simon. We've kept it pretty hush hush up to now." 

"Good, now you two go get some work done." 

* * *

"See Jim that wasn't so bad was it?" 

"No, but you could have found a better excuse then the towel." 

"Hey it worked didn't it?" 

<pillow impacting on brown curly hair> "Yeah, it worked now come here I got plans for tonight." 

"Oooo I like thoose kinds of plans Big Guy." 

** _The End_ ** 

* * *

End The Morning After.


End file.
